Rage Awakened
by Carly the Llama
Summary: A series of one-shots. Basically just a one-shot per each character finally snapping and getting revenge, all without an akuma. From sweet, to mean, to lazy, they're all losing it...and then there's Plagg. Rated T for obvious swearing. Anyone who liked Don't Mess with Adrien Agreste will like this series.
1. Plagg

**Don't mess with Plagg's kitten.**

 **(Also known as Plagg aggressively adopting Adrien as his kitten, and making anyone who hurt the kid suffer.)**

Plagg always tried to hide how much he cared about his owners—but he always thought of them as his kittens—focusing on cheese to try softening the blow of inevitably losing them.

But Adrien had managed to worm his way in, no matter what Plagg threw at him to try keeping a distance. Adrien was different from all the others, even though he was going through more shit than all the others, he was pure and innocent. A kid with a missing mom—for less than a year, good freaking lord, this kid was taking it like a champ—and a neglectful father. No matter what life threw at him, from rejections from Ladybug, to his father being a dick, he was always trying to see the bright side.

Until now.

Right after Style Queen, Gabriel left the house and hugged his child who nearly died—like a normal human being would, the fact Plagg saw this as a feat proved there was a problem here. But at least they cared about each other. Was that care of a good quality? No. Absolutely not. Adrien gave everything, and Gabriel gave very little. Adrien seemed absolutely delighted to have even an ounce of Gabriel's positive attention or approval. Gabriel deprived him of the emotional bond they really need as father and son. They especially need that bond more than ever after the loss of Mrs. Agreste. Gabriel, however, decided to keep himself preoccupied too much with business to show Adrien the attention he needed. Adrien, in turn, had gotten to the point he was afraid to even bring up things he wanted, because he expected a negative response.

But something about that hug had made Adrien happier than Plagg had seen in a long time. But right after Chloe revealed herself as Queen Bee, the neglect came back—and broke poor Adrien even more.

It was 10p.m, a week after Queen Wasp. They had just gotten back from patrol, and Adrien crawled into bed, taking shaky breaths.

"You okay, kid?" Plagg asked, wanting to make sure his kitten was alright without letting it show.

"I-I'm fine." Adrien answered, but the crack in his voice betrayed him. Plagg came closer and saw Adrien was fighting back tears.

"Adrien, you need to let this stuff out. I don't want you to think you're alone. As I've said before, you're the best Cat Noir I've ever had. I don't want to lose you until you're too old to stand."

That got a chuckle out of the boy, thank goodness, but his mood darkened again, "F-Father…we're doing another parent project at school, and he snapped at me! Then he said I had to schedule an appointment!" He was sobbing into his knees, "I-I thought things were getting better. They were, up until Chloe…"

Ah. Plagg realized, the cycle had started again. Most abusive relationships got as far as they did because there were reasons to stick around. Adrien liked his father because of one reason or another, so he attempted to look past all the bad for the good. Many victims ended up blinded by this and their hope it'll get better or that it'll go back to how it was before. Adrien loved his father despite the treatment he received, to the point he would take any inkling of love and care he receives and celebrate it enough to keep being looped back in to the relationship. He started to doubt the love but then received some of it and then the cycle started all over again. While Plagg wanted Adrien to be happy, he also wanted Gabriel arrested for child abuse.

He stayed with Adrien until the by fell asleep and made his decision. He was the god of fucking destruction, and the murderer of the dinosaurs—he was getting some revenge. Nobody hurt his kitten without severe punishment. And he would be aggressively adopting Adrien.

He floated out of the room and into Gabriel's atelier, where the designer in question was working on the computer before…

Nooroo appeared from behind him, floating silently and solemnly. _No fucking demon way!_ Plagg internally shrieked. He hated Hawk Moth as well, for targeting Adrien and constantly getting him nearly killed. And now the two people he hated most were one in the same! Forget child neglect, this is full on attempted filicide!

He needed to talk to Nooroo. Gabriel needed to be behind bars—or dead, Plagg honestly didn't care which one. But there were so many things that could go wrong, like the aspect of a legal guardian.

He watched Gabriel for a bit, until the villain walked up to his bedroom, _miraculously_ falling asleep nearly instantly. Pun intended.

"Nooroo!" Plagg whisper-yelled, trying to get his long-lost brother's attention.

"Plagg?!" Nooroo floated over, through the door so they could talk, "What are you doing here?! How did you find me?"

Plagg gripped him in a hug, "I'm so glad to see you!" He smiled, "And now I know where you are. I need your help, I've decided to get Gabriel arrested, but not before making his life hell. Though my kitten is his son," loophole in not saying the name, "I need to know if Gabriel has a legal guardian for Adrien in the event he gets arrested."

"I hate to say it," Nooroo said, "but I tried that. Master won't listen. He doesn't have one for Adrien, insisting he won't get caught."

To say Plagg was mad would be a severe understatement. No, he was enraged. He wanted blood. And now his revenge had hit a block. _Damnit! Well, time for some more plotting._

"Nooroo, I'll work on my revenge. Where's his lair?"

"Under the painting of Emilie Agreste. Elevator."

Plagg smirked, "Thank you. I'll be back!" He floated back to the atelier and crossed his tiny arms. What to do… First, he decided to attack the computer, by phasing through it and using a very nerfed Cataclysm to destroy everything in it, including the memory file. Even if he had a hard-drive, it wouldn't help. It was dead inside and could easily be blamed on a virus or angry computer termites—is that a thing? No. But Gabriel wouldn't be able to prove it.

As much as he wanted to do more, he decided that was enough for the night and flew back to Adrien's room. He fell asleep in his kitten's hair.

OoOoO

"Um, hi," Plagg said, using a school phone in secret, "I am…uh…Thomas Astruc. From social services. Is this Gabriel Agreste?"

" _No, this is his assistant, Natalie Sancoer."_

"Okay then." Plagg said in a deep voice, "I was supposed to send this call a year ago after Mrs. Agreste went missing, but who is Adrien Agreste's backup legal guardian? In the event something tragic happens."

There was no way Natalie would buy this. _"Adrien doesn't have a godparent."_

"Well get him one!" Plagg snapped, "Otherwise Mr. Agreste will be arrested for child abuse!" He hung up and quickly made his way back into Adrien's bag. First, he would make sure his kitten was okay, but tonight would be more trouble causing.

Adrien sighed in relief upon seeing him, "Plagg, I told you I would give you the cheese later. You scared me."

Oh god, that hurt his heart. Adrien was giving him big kitten eyes and Plagg floated back into the bag, now that people were coming in the locker-room.

Adrien walked out the door, Chloe latching onto his arm. They began talking about the project they were doing today after school—Chloe was just gushing and being quite sexually harassing. This made Plagg even more angry, remembering this bitch was the one to ruin the hour of bliss, and was part of the reason Adrien had cried last night. Gabriel could wait, he had an opportunity.

OoOoO

They were in Chloe's room, with Adrien working on the project in frustration while Chloe did her nails. Plagg didn't feel the slightest but guilty about what he was doing—in fact, he was slightly excited, this bee-themed bitch would be a guinea pig for the trouble he had in store for Gabriel.

He made a mental note to do something nice for Nino, because that boy was great and always kind to Adrien.

He made his way to the dumpster outside, via going down from the balcony, and looked around, finding two perfect, dead rats. He brought them up and quietly made his way to Chloe's closet and placed them in her shoes, knowing it was unlikely she would check before putting them on. Even if she did, she would still suffer and not sleep for at least a weak.

He chuckled, realizing he was a bit of a sadist. But he didn't care. Adrien was the most important thing to him—second being camembert, not that he would tell Adrien it wasn't the other way around.

Next step to the 'make Chloe miserable' plan.

He wondered what the inevitable security cameras would think of this, since kwamis couldn't be filmed. Just some floating rats, hanging out.

He found his way into the bathroom, looking for something to ruin. A bad smell could be solved quickly, too quickly to be acceptable. He needed something better.

Then he saw her nail paint and her curling iron.

Somewhat giddy now, he floated into the curling iron, ruining it from the inside like he had with Gabriel's computer. But he kept it just intact enough to completely fry Chloe's damn golden locks within second of contact. He then moved to the nail paint and poured random colors and toilet water into each, leaving a mess that he quickly cleaned up.

He flew back into Adrien's bag and decided to plan his next scheme for Gabriel. Lair via elevator, Nooroo had said…

OoOoO

Adrien was getting ready for bed, frustrated after working on the project alone with only nagging from Chloe, making Plagg even happier to have made her suffer.

He floated to his kitten and began licking him.

"Plagg…what are you doing?"

"Shut up kid and stay still. Let me groom you."

Adrien shut his mouth and let this happen, until… "Are you purring?"

"No!" Plagg defended, "I'm not purring! You're purring!" He sighed, "Fine. Maybe we're both purring." It was him and only him, and he knew it; but Adrien did end up purring by the end of it, falling asleep. Plagg pulled up the comforter and made sire his kitten was sound asleep, before going off to use his evil plan. He didn't forget to strap a go-pro to his head.

He and Nooroo met up right outside Gabriel's room, and Nooroo led him back to the atelier, and down to the lair, Plagg waking a video of the entire thing—he admittedly was quite disturbed by finding Mrs. Agreste in a coffin down there.

Plagg turned off the video and did one more thing before he left: he broke the part of the window where the akumas could leave, so they were stuck in there. Then he destroyed the panel where Gabriel would go in, so a) he would plummet and need to be rescued, and b) would be attacked by the butterflies.

He again wondered what the security cameras were making of this.

They flew back up and Nooroo finally spoke, releasing a long-held breath, "I assume you were Mr. Astruc."

"Yup." He answered proudly, "How'd I do?"

"Alarmingly well." Nooroo said with a smile, "Master and Natalie nearly had panic attacks. Natalie's been named backup guardian."

"Oh," Plagg said before leaving, noticing there was sparking from the computer, "And might I ask how dear Gabriel reacted when finding his ruined computer?"

"He was enraged. He had a copy of all the files of the Miraculous book, with his notes on there. He cried for a good twenty minutes and screamed when the repair man said there was nothing he could do. Nobody guessed you'd had anything to do with it."

That was a relief. And hearing Gabriel had suffered made his heart happy. Sadist indeed. Plagg hugged Nooroo again and flew back to Adrien's room, downloading the video onto one of the computers, then onto a backup hard-drive in the event a real mystery virus came along. He would use it soon, very soon, he would send it to Alya. But he needed to make sure Gabriel was even more miserable.

OoOoO

Chloe came to class the next morning, in a hoodie, covering her hair—and gloves to hide her hands. Everyone stared questioningly, but didn't say anything, until Miss Bustier was about to start class.

"Chloe, no hoods in class."

"My daddy is the mayor! I can do what I want!"

"Chloe…" Miss Bustier's voice held a hint of warning, showing just how put up with this shit she was.

Chloe slowly—painfully slowly—removed her hood. The curling iron trick had worked better than he'd ever imagined. Her hair had completely fried off, leaving her with a haircut even a mildly unattractive hedgehog would find unappealing, despite the resemblance.

Everyone tried to hide their laughter. But Plagg couldn't. He zipped to an air vent and laughed hysterically.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!"

What he did not expect from this though, was for Rose to scream about an akuma, and Miss Bustier to usher the entire class to go home.

Plagg went back to Adrien's bag, "There is no akuma. Sorry, that was me."

Adrien just rolled his eyes, "Did you have something to do with Chloe's misfortune? She was also squealing about having steps in dead rats that were placed in her shoes this morning."

"How could I have done that, Adrien?" Plagg asked with as much innocence as he could muster, "I was in your bag, trying to ignore her the entire time I would have gotten the opportunity."

"I suppose that's fair." Adrien muttered, walking home and to his room, because Natalie was getting groceries. He went to take a shower—for real this time, not as a lame excuse—and Plagg went back down to see how his tricks were working, when he suddenly heard an "Ah!" From the atelier.

He made his way down there and saw Nooroo, only Nooroo.

"What happened? Did my plan work?"

"Yes!" Nooroo said, laughing, "It was amazing! He pressed the buttons, the trapdoor opened, and he plummeted. Though fortunately he's not dead, because that would be hard to explain to Adrien. I can hear him screaming, you?"

Plagg listened, and heard Gabriel screaming curse words and trying to shoo away the butterflies.

"Maybe you should take a break." Nooroo said, "You might make it suspicious. And while I agree what he's doing is wrong, he's trying to get his wife back."

"Fine." Plagg grumbled.

OoOoO

Don't let that agreement fool you, the minute Gabriel was neglectful to Adrien again, Plagg gave the video to Alya—it hadn't even been two weeks. And you can guess where that went.

Adrien was mad at first, but when 'Doctor Fu' woke up his mother from her coma—and it was painfully easy. The whole situation could have been solved with a 'hey, fix her' and without 99% of the drama—he calmed down just fine.

Gabriel still got his ass busted though.

And Plagg was fine with that, because now he had Emilie alongside him to make anyone who hurt Adrien suffer.

Nobody messes with Plagg's kitten. Lest they suffer the consequences.

 **A/N: There we go, one-shot #1. Who should I have snap next. Review and give me some suggestions and what situation should cause it.**


	2. Alya

**Don't interfere with Alya's ships**

 **(Also known as Alya getting fed up with the oblivious friend-zoning and taking matters into her own hands.)**

For as long as Alya could remember, her two main OTPs had been Adrienette and LadyNoir. While she did everything she could to get Adrienette going, not even Adrien seeing all those photos Mariette had stirred a real reaction—at least not one she was aware about, but she saw pretty much everything. LadyNoir was a different story, because there was nothing she and the rest of the shippers could do.

Or so she thought.

She found out Marinette was Ladybug when Nadja Chamack was akumatized, because there was no way she was talking to her parents the entire time. There had been a week long 'what is this?!' moment, before she decided to keep her best friend's secret. But then she started a secret manhunt for Cat Noir's identity. So, she started with the most cliché option: Adrien.

At first it had been a few coincidences here and there. But Style Queen taking out Adrien, then suddenly no Cat Noir until Adrien is rescued…yeah no, that got her theory really going.

She had fiddled around in Photoshop for a bit, flipping between a picture of Adrien, then of Cat Noir, and managed to successfully swap the two with little to no problem. That solidified it for her.

Her friends had walked themselves into a love square.

How in God's name had that happened? She had no clue, but imagined it had something to do with Ladybug's weird insistence to keep their identities hidden from even each other—and really, it was stupid, because had Cat Noir been on some random errand when Volpina threatened to drop the fake Adrien, Paris would have been in endgame territory.

For a while, Alya decided to leave them be…until she was being secret wingwoman—not even Mariette knew about—and heard Adrien tell his kwami "She's just a friend."

She had heard this a good couple times now, but this time made her snap. There was no denying Adrien was developing feelings for Marinette as her civilian self, but he just needed to realize it!

And that was what she was going to do.

OoOoO

It had been easier than expected to drug both Adrien and Marinette with some Benadryl, knocking them out cold. The hard part was explaining why she was dragging two unconscious teenagers into the school cellar.

"Um…Alya…" Nino said slowly as the girl in question tried to carry Marinette in her arms and Adrien on her back, with a rope in her hand, with two chairs tied to her hips, walking down the stairs, "Do you need help? And do I want to know why you have my unconscious best friend tied to your back?"

"She's just a friend…he said…" Alya huffed, "He also is head over heels for her…I will make them see the truth!"

"So…do you need help? Because if you fall, Adrien or Marinette could get themselves killed. And do you really want to explain that to their respective parents?"

Alya huffed, "Fine. Take the chairs. I can handle these two. We need to also fatten Adrien up, he weighs the same as Marinette, and is a full head taller than her. I think his only weight is muscle."

Nino took the chairs and locked the door behind them. The lunch break lasted two hours, and Adrien had already been planning to stay at school instead of going home, to work on a project—that was why Nino had gone looking.

They set up the area, and Alya grinned, looking at her tied up friends, "Kwamis, you can come out now."

Nino's jaw dropped as a kwami appeared behind his or her owner. The Ladybug one gasped,

"Alya Césaire! You can't do this! They aren't ready to know!"

"Oh yes they are!" Alya snapped, "Need I remind you of Volpina, and every other time one of them has been in danger as a civilian and the superhero form wonders where their partner is? Hiding it from each other is just plain stupid."

Nino just stared.

The Cat kwami turned to the Ladybug kwami, "She's right, sugarcube."

"Not the time, Plagg."

They were interrupted by Marinette beginning to stir awake, opening her bluebell eyes sleepily, "Hm…what happened?" She immediately jumped as she realized her waist, hands and legs were tied to the chair. Then she saw Adrien,

"Hawk Moth, fine! Let him go, I'll give you my Miraculous! Don't hurt him!"

Alya just blinked, "Wow…just…wow…"

Nino may or may not have fainted, it was unclear in the poorly lit room.

Marinette looked up to the voice of her best friend, "Uh…Alya?! I—I—uh—I can explain!"

"No need." Alya said simply, "I already know you're Ladybug. You didn't do a very good job of hiding it at times." Marinette looked away with a blush, before looking back to a stir thoroughly asleep Adrien, "And Adrien?"

"Take a hint. How many, blonde haired, green-eyed, attractive high-school aged boys live in Paris?"

Marinette blinked, then blinked again. The she opened and closed her mouth. Then she looked everywhere that wasn't Adrien. This went on for about fifteen minutes, before she finally uttered a word,

"THE FUCK?!"

That caused Adrien to jolt awake, falling over in his chair. He too, looked around, but in less of a panic than his partner.

"What? Alya, why are we here?" He was probably still a bit out of it, due to how calm he was. That, or Chloe had done this to him a couple times and he just wasn't surprised anymore—Alya had her money on the latter.

"You are here, because I am sick and tired of you two friend-zoning each other in your damn love square. You are in love, accept that!"

Adrien stared at her blankly, so Alya pointed to Marinette, "Ladybug. And I just told her you're Cat Noir."

Unlike Marinette, Adrien was still a lot calmer. He stared at Marinette for a minute, before nodding, "I can see it. I've seen how you interact with people that aren't me. Not to mention both you and Ladybug behave similarly around me as Adrien…" he chuckled, "We really did walk ourselves into a love square."

Marinette looked at him, "You're not disappointed?"

"Why would I be? But we're still going to have a talk about this. Lunch after Alya releases is from her captivity?"

"I-I would like that."

Nino had gotten back up, finally wrapping his head around all of it. One superhero reveal was one thing, but having two of your best friends be superheroes, while your girlfriend effectively drugs and kidnaps them, was another thing entirely.

Alya was grinning like a maniac, taking dozens of pictures of the same thing. "And that goes in the wedding slideshow. Oh! And I know you both like hamsters, enjoy bonding over that." With that, she released them from their bonds and forcefully dragged them to a nice restaurant, shoving them in a seat. Then she and Nino sat at a table not far from them, with a large camera.

"At last, Nino," she said triumphantly, "my ships are sailing."

"You know you probably could have done this a whole lot easier than tying them up." Nino said, but then he paused, "Actually, I think that might have been the only way, short of them detransforming in front of each other."

The Cat kwami, Plagg, flew over to them, "Oh thank god! Regardless of the gushing over his undying love I'm going to have to deal with, I'm glad you just told him. There's a spell over kwamis that we can't tell, but I have wanted to for so long! Dropping hints wasn't enough. There is no limit to Adrien's obliviousness." He looked up, "I'm glad to see my kitten happy."

They looked over and saw Marinette and Adrien laughing together.

"I'm happy too."

Nino suddenly burst out laughing, "Imagine what Chloe's going to think?"

A week later

Adrien and Marinette came to class together, hand in hand. They had gone on a couple dates—that Gabriel thought was for a group project, and Tom and Sabine shipped as hard as Alya; being members of the Adrienette club—and had decided to announce that they did care for each other in that way.

Every gasped in excitement, taking pictures, and they saw Kim hand Alix some money.

Then Chloe screeched,

"WHAT?! Adrikins! You can't be dating _her_! Marinette Dupain-Cheng of all people! You could be dating _me_!"

Adrien glared, and opened his mouth, about to say something that would probably ruin his reputation of being polite. But Alya didn't have suck things to worry about, stalking down and glaring at the blonde bitch, saying her words slowly, up until the last three words,

"Chloe…if you get in the way, of my ship, so help me, I will _slit you throat_!" She smirked, "Not to mention, Adrien and I know a guy that could make your life a living hell." She turned to Adrien and Marinette, who were both giggling, because they knew exactly who their friend was referring to.

Chloe squeaked, backing down as she remembered she was trying to be a better person—and didn't want to be killed by Alya or this mystery person. She sat back down as the new couple did the same.

Alya then stood on top of Miss Bustier's desk, "Just to be clear. Nobody is to ever mess with one of my ships, lest they suffer my wrath!" She then sat down next to Nino calmly, fist-bumping her boyfriend.

 **A/N: Slightly shorter than the last one, but hey, I got a chapter out. This series will likely be once a week, but maybe sooner depending on inspiration. I will do all suggestions at some point.**

 **Right now, the other options are Tikki and Lila, add more to the list, or vote for these two and I will tally it up next week and decide.**


	3. Emilie and Gabriel

Don't mess with the Agrestes

(Aka Emilie and Gabriel playing pranks on each other, while a six-year-old Adrien wonders whose side he's on, and then there's Natalie.)

This was getting ridiculous.

Gabriel had forgotten Adrien's birthday _again_!

While it had been acceptable the first time—having had an important meeting with Audrey Bourgeois—this was the fourth time. Adrien was six now, and had only gotten a pen from his father; this first two times, he had tried to eat it! At least…get him a case of pens? Spoil him?

Emilie sighed in frustration while her golden-haired son played with his toy cars, alone. She wanted him to stay in the house, to keep him safe, but she sometimes wished he had more friends than Chloe. Well…he did have an imaginary friend called Plagg, apparently a talking cat that liked cheese, but that hardly counted. He had given his new pen to his stuffed ladybug—from Chloe, and while Emilie had offered to get an exchange, Adrien loved it.

She ran a hand through her hair, then smirked as a plan of simple, diabolical brilliance hit her. She looked to Adrien, "Sweetie, Gorilla is going to take you to Chloe's house, okay?"

Adrien blinked at her, "But that's outside the house, mommy."

"I know. That's the point. You and I are going to play a joke on Dad, does that sound fun?"

Adrien giggled, "Okay!" Emilie grabbed Gorilla and he stealthily—which was shocking for the big man to manage—left the house, an overeager Adrien in tow.

Then she took a deep breath, walking to her room to think about sad things, so she could get the tears ready. Thank god, she was an actress, or this would be much harder to pull off. After a minute, her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying, tears falling. She ran to her husband, screaming.

Gabriel lurched up as she ran in, "Emilie! What's wrong!?"

"ADRIEN'S GONE!" She wailed, "I can't find him anywhere, I've checked all his normal hiding spots, I even checked the observatory, he's not in the house! I sent Gorilla out to look for him." She shed crocodile tears into Gabriel's chest, feeling his panic as he sprinted off, looking up and down, all around the house. It wasn't long before he was having a full-blown panic attack,

"Oh my god, how did this happen?! All the security systems say the only time the door was opened was when Gorilla left, where could he have gone! Adrien!" He called around again, "You won! You can com out now!" Silence. He then sprinted out of the house, running down the streets, calling out for his son.

Meanwhile, Emilie stood at the open front door, laughing like a maniac. It was too perfect, too fucking perfect and hilarious. This would be a serious dent in his dignity.

She pulled out her phone and texted Gorilla,

E(Emilie): Everything's going perfectly.

G(Gorilla): XD. Adrien says hi, he's playing happily with Chloe, and Officer Roger's daughter, Sabrina.

She smiled, waiting at the door. Fortunately, she had been laughing so hard it looked like she was sobbing, so when Gabriel came back a half hour later, winded, he didn't question her.

She almost broke her façade upon seeing him.

There was a reason Gabriel constantly used a ton of hair gel, because his hair was an uncontrollable mop otherwise. It was worse than Harry Potter! And running in a designer suit had not made things better. His hair was flying all over the place and his suit was covered in dirt. But she did feel a little bad, because he was crying,

"Oh my god…the neighbors didn't even know he left." He rasped out, "I even ran to that bakery a couple blocks from here, all I found was a happy couple playing with their young daughter. They said they'd look." He finally managed to pull himself together, "I know people need to be gone two days, but this is our six-year-old son!" He dialed the emergency number, and the police came not five minutes later, Officer Roger with them.

That was also the moment Emilie texted Gorilla to have them come home.

"What's wrong, Mr. and Mrs. Agreste?" Roger asked, causing Gabriel to grab him by the collar,

"OUR SON IS GONE, YOU IDIOT! WHAT ELSE COULD BE WRONG?!"

Roger stared at him, confused, "But…Adrien's playing with Chloe and Sabrina…"

"Hi Daddy!"

Gabriel looked down and saw his son, safe and sound, hugging his father's legs.

Roger just wiggled out of the fashion designer's grip and slowly backed away with the others, sensing exactly what had gone down.

Gabriel slowly looked from Adrien to Emilie, shooting her a look that would send any normal person screaming for their mommy; Emilie just smirked while Natalie and Gorilla were hiding at the top of the stairs, recording everything.

"Emilie…" He took a deep breath, "EMILIE AGRESTE, YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"

Emilie made a show of trying to shield Adrien's ears, gasping dramatically, "Language! Think of your child's poor innocent mind!"

Gabriel just sobbed, hugging Adrien tightly, "You both scared me so much!" Adrien wrapped his tiny arms around his Dad's neck, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Emilie put her hands on her hips, "That's for forgetting his birthday again." Gabriel sent her a dirty look, but it melted upon seeing her giving him puppy eyes. He looked back at Adrien, "How about we go out to dinner to celebrate?"

Adrien giggled, "Daddy, my birthday was three days ago."

Gabriel bopped Adrien's nose, "Well, it could be worse." He picked him up, "Come on, let's go."

But he had not forgiven his wife as easily as he let on, oh yes, he would be getting some sweet revenge…

OoOoO

Everything was set. Fake business trip planned. Giant box of sweets bought.

Gabriel walked to the door with Natalie and Gorilla, having just kissed Emilie goodbye. Adrien ran up and hugged him again, "I'm going to miss you."

"Don't worry, Adrien. I'll be back soon." He whispered in Adrien's ear, "I left you a present in your closet. Eat it all, but don't tell mommy until all of it has been eaten." Adrien giggled, putting a finger to his lips as he got a kiss on the cheek.

Natalie looked to her long-time best friend when they were in the car, "You do realize Emilie is going to kill us, right?"

"Oh, I know it. But let's be honest," he laughed, "It will be worth it.

Meanwhile

Adrien walked to his room for his daily nap, but when his mother closed the door, he snuck to his closet and basically found the Holy Grail for a child.

Boxes and boxes of candy and pastries.

" _Eat it all, but don't tell mommy until all of it has been eaten."_ That was what Dad had said.

If he had been asked to do this eight years later, it probably wouldn't have happened, but he was six and had only had candy three times in his existence. So, it was very easily possible. Was this healthy? God no. Was it worth it? Hell yes.

OoOoO

Emilie was reading a book while Adrien napped, already missing her friends. She decided to call them when they texted her that they had landed safely.

Suddenly, Adrien came down, running at a speed she didn't know possible on anyone.

"Adrien!" She ran after him, not even close to able to catch up. It seemed he had no limit to this acquired energy, as he managed to lap the giant house three times before needing to catch a breath, only to continue running.

"I ate so much candy!" He shouted, literally bouncing off the walls as he ran through the halls. Emilie froze, turning back to her child's room, to find the boxes strewn everywhere. She growled slightly as she realized what her husband had done to their son in revenge. She called him,

Meanwhile

Gabriel was sitting in a joint-hotel room—one room for Natalie and Gorilla, and one for himself—in Versailles, when he got the inevitable call.

"Hello, Emilie," he said, trying to sound as innocent as he could muster, "what is it?"

" _Gabriel, you dick! Why do you do this to me!?"_

"What?" He was trying and failing to hide his laughter, giving him away, "What did I do?"

" _You gave Adrien fifteen huge ass boxes of sweets!"_

Gabriel froze, "I only gave Adrien one."

" _Ha-ha, very funny, explain the boxes everywhere."_

"No, really, I'm not that cruel, I only gave him one, so he wouldn't have a sugar crash."

"Well, he hasn't hit the crash yet, but it almost breaking the laws of physics."

The line was silent on both sides, before they realized the culprit of their problem.

In the room next-door

Natalie shut and locked the door joining their two rooms, knowing where this would go. She held out her fist to Gorilla, "Pound it." She smiled, it was like the fistbump Gabriel and Emilie had, and it had just grown on them.

"NATALIE!" Could be heard on the other side of the door, causing both usually stoic adults to fall over in peels of laughter, imagining what Adrien was doing with all that sugar in his system.

"They're both going to kill or fire us." Gorilla said eventually.

"No, they won't. And besides, we have Adrien on our side, and anyone with Adrien on their side wins by default."

"True, true."

OoOoO

Thus begun the Agreste-Sancour prank war. Every time someone would try something, each team would concoct and execute the perfect scheme to humiliate, terrify, or annoy their opponents.

Until he was ten, Adrien rotated between teams, whoever could bribe him successfully; but after that, he was on his own team, and utterly destroyed everyone else with the imagination he had way too much time on his hands to perfect.

Sadly, the prank war came to a halt when Emilie met her fate.

Still, as every day went by, Gabriel always remembered it was her turn, and wondered what diabolically wicked prank she had in store.

And he couldn't wait to find out.

 **A/N: So yeah, I decided to make Gabriel somewhat likeable, because it is mentioned in** _ **Adrien's Double Life**_ **that he changed after Emilie got herself in that state—though they use the term 'disappeared'—so I decided why not. And yes, this takes place in the past, and Plagg is Adrien's imaginary friend before being his kwami, fight me.**

 **Also, I have had two or three people tell me I should do Adrien. I have done Adrien, in Don't Mess with Adrien Agreste, but do you guys want me to do him again? Is that what you're asking?**

 **Anyway, see you all next week for some more Rage Awakened, and some points in between for other various stories. :)**


	4. Adrien aka Chat Noir

**A/N: Sorry! So sorry for it being almost a year! I just couldn't think of how to make more people mad.**

 **And then I watched Reflekdoll. If there is any episode to get my rage creativity working, that one would be it. So here we are, hope you enjoy and remember to review!**

 **"I'd rather be me than be with you"**

 **(Also known as Adrien realizes people only love his "perfect" persona and decides to make some changes and very publicly reject the world)**

They were fighting Oni-chan when Chat Noir came to the realization. He had no idea how he hadn't realized it before, but here it was, staring him in the face. Or maybe punching him.

"Adrien, Adrien, Adrien." He said playfully, "All the girls are fighting over him, no one's fighting over me, and yet I'm so much more sophisti _cat_ ed, funnier and definitely better dressed than him." It really was annoying at how they all preferred Adrien so much, and it did hurt, so he just used the puns to hide the pain.

However, he managed to piss Oni-chan off. She attacked him,

"How dare you compare yourself to Adrien, you cursed cat! Adrien is perfection personified, and the only one who's worthy of me, and the only one _I will ever love!_ "

And then he snapped, seeing the billboards around of him, smiling, perfect.

"Cataclysm!" He ducked under a blow and used Cataclysm on the sword, changing Kagami back to normal, "Come on Kagami, let's get you home." Kagami was the only person other than Nino or Plagg to see even a fraction of his real self, so he wanted her to know him better before being in love, but he still cared about her and wasn't annoyed by the crush.

He took her home, then returned to the mansion, punching the wall.

"Kitten, you okay?" Plagg asked, turned from where he was about to eat some camembert.

"Plagg…does anyone really love me?" He asked, "They love Adrien, the perfect model son, not _me_. And now that I think about it, I think Ladybug is the same."

"Ask her." Plagg said, "And if she does love the mask that is the model, then tear it off and show her who you really are."

Adrien nodded, finishing up his homework and transforming for patrol that night.

While running, he thought about some important things.

He hated being Adrien, and preferred Chat Noir as his persona. Chat was freedom, jokes, laughter, and fun. Adrien was serious, polite, and completely controlled. Chat Noir was Adrien's mask, yes, but Chat was more true to his real personality than who the world saw. He would always consider Adrien his mask, because he was more hidden under the polite and respectful puppet persona than under the strip of black leather covering his eyes.

Slowing to a stop, Chat was relieved yet apprehensive to find Ladybug on the Eiffel Tower.

"Good evening, my lady." He greeted, then noticed she seemed deep in thought, "What is it?" Ladybug turned,

"Oh…" she sighed, "It's just…Lila, that lying bitch, has eyes for the boy I like. I'm worried she'll turn him against me like she is the others. And I don't want him to get hurt. He isn't an idiot…but she even persuaded his bodyguard to bring her into the mansion."

"Who is it?"

"What?"

"The boy. Who is it?"

Ladybug huffed, "Secret identities, Chat, you know I can't tell you. I've told you this countless times." Chat smirked,

"Okay, how about I get one guess, you tell me if I get it right, but I will never bother you about it again if I'm wrong." Ladybug paused, before nodding,

"Deal, take your guess."

"Adrien Agreste, the supermodel." Ladybug froze, eyes widening,

"H-How did you…?"

Chat couldn't believe what he was hearing. No one liked Adrien. Not his parents, not his schoolmates, and definitely not the girl he loved. She couldn't. The only people who pretended to like Adrien wanted something from him, and it was usually because of his looks.

"Why?" he asked in a harsher tone than he should have, letting his bottled up rage show, but his heart was breaking because _how could she like the mask when the real Adrien was right there and why did no one actually ever like him?_

She looked confused at his anger, though she could see the despair in his eyes.

"I always have, ever since I met him. He's perfect—" wrong "and loves everything he does—" wrong "and is so passionate about his work—" he _hated_ his work "and is so kind to everyone, I just love him. Everything about him."

"Why am I not surprised?" Chat growled, because yeah, it is screwed up to love a puppet when she was so close to him when he was in control of his strings.

Ladybug was baffled by his anger, and slightly hurt, because Chat had never been like this towards her before and what happened now?

"Chat, what are you so mad about?"

"Nothing." He snarled, he needed to leave before he said something he would regret.

"But somethings obviously—"

"I detest Adrien Agreste."

Ladybug looked offended, and then she looked angry. "How could anybody hate Adrien?"

"How could anybody _like_ Adrien? You don't even know him, Ladybug!"

And she knew he was serious because he never called her Ladybug unless he was and why was he yelling? He was so passionate about hating Adrien but what did her perfect crush possibly do to deserve it?

"Of course I know him! I know everything about him!"

"Doubtful" He scoffed.

"His birthday is September 22nd. He's sixteen years old and in 10th grade. He's a model for Gabriel Agreste's Fashion Line. He plays piano and fences. He is extremely smart and has the top grades in his class. He used to be homeschooled but moved to a public school in 9th grade. His best friend is Nino Lahiffe. He lives with his dad in a mansion. He's fluent in English and Chinese, as well as French obviously. He's 5'11 and is kind and respectful to anyone he meets. And his favorite flavor is passion fruit." She concluded, slightly red in the face from her big rant.

Chat considered her words, all the facts were accurate, and he wondered how Ladybug knew his persona so well—and was more than a little disturbed—but there was nothing behind the facts. Nothing about the fact that his father hadn't given him a simple "Happy birthday" since his mom left—the last thing he had gotten was a scarf designed and signed by Marinette, that he had yet to thank her for or accuse Nathalie of lying about.

Nothing about how he hated being a model, the strict schedule and diet and everything involved causing too much stress and anxiety.

Nothing about the panic attacks he had to suffer through with only Plagg for company over the stress of getting the best grades, or the lack of recognition from his father for them.

Nothing about how lonely he was all his life, with his only friend being Chloe growing up.

Nothing about how much of his awkward socialization skills Nino had to train out of him.

Nothing about how he hasn't called Gabriel "dad" since his mom left; strictly "father". Or how he spent entire nights wondering if she was dead or had walked out, and wondering which was worse. If she had walked out, was it selfish to want her to come home?

Nothing about how he struggled to learn and perfect his Mandarin, because his father would stand for nothing short of perfection.

Nothing about the hours of instruction he was put through on proper ways to act, speak, look, and be.

She knew nothing about him.

"You know nothing about Adrien Agreste."

And with that, Chat Noir jumped off the Eiffel Tower and began to sprint to the mansion, leaving Ladybug alone and confused.

When he got back, he detransformed and threw his arms across his desk, sending everything flying off it—other than his computers which were bolted down for that exact reason. He was coming to the realization of just how badly he was treated by Ladybug as Chat. Reflekdoll, for example, she didn't help him when he was struggling, just make fun of him. He had supported her when she was struggling, and what did he get in return?

Had she ever even called him a friend?

"How'd it go?" Plagg asked. Adrien turned,

"She loves Adrien! The model! Not me! She is the only one other than you who gets to see 100% of the real me, and she chose the puppet!" Plagg growled,

"That bitch…You know what, Adrien. Throw caution to the wind. You go to school tomorrow and you show them who the real Adrien is. You are proud, you are a dork, you are my kitten!" Adrien grinned,

"Thanks Plagg. I really needed to hear that." He yawned and put on some pajamas, falling asleep with a plan forming in his mind.

OoOoO

Talking to Kitty Section in the morning, Adrien came to school wearing what he wanted to wear. He got in the car wearing Agreste model clothing, but changed into cheap clothing, a simple black shirt and navy jeans, and white sneakers with the orthotics he desperately needed but his father refused to let him have since "models need to be perfect, I don't care if the arches of your feet collapse, I will not waste my time taking you to the doctor for your screwed up feet". That was another reason he loved being Chat Noir, since he had orthotics by default and therefore his feet were starting to repair themselves.

Adrien didn't take any time, not caring about the reactions of his classmates. He immediately grabbed the microphone in the courtyard given to him by Rose and started to sing—and he knew he could because his father had recently been forcing him to get singing lessons.

 _"So your best friend screwed you over_

 _Acted nice when she's not nice_

 _Well, I have some advice_

 _'Cause it's happened to me._ Twice," He was referring to both Chloe and Ladybug.

 _"Here's my secret strategy_

 _It always works because_

 _The world doesn't end_

 _It just feels like it does_

 _So raise your right finger,"_ he proceeded to raise his right hand, and flip everyone off.

 _"And solemnly swear_

 _Whatever they say about me_

 _I don't care!"_ He jumped down from the stage, rolling expertly, and walking along the halls,

 _"I won't twist in knots to join your game_

 _I will say, you make me mad."_ He gestured to Chloe and more importantly Lila for that.

 _"And if you treat me bad_

 _I'll say you're bad_

 _And if I eat alone from this moment on_

 _That's just what I'll do_

 _'Cause I'd rather be me, I'd rather be me_

 _I'd rather be me than be with you."_

Adrien could tell Nino was loving this, shouting for Adrien to keep going and that he was rocking the new look with the casual clothes and messy hair. Chloe and Lila looked horribly offended at being told they pissed Adrien off. Marinette looked hurt and confused, but Adrien didn't know why.

 _"We're supposed to all be models_

 _And be nurturing and care_

 _Is that really fair?_

 _Most get to fight, we have to share_

 _Here's the way that turns out_

 _We always understand,"_ he gestured to Kagami, who would understand his struggle better than anyone,

 _"How to slap someone down_

 _With our underhand_

 _So here's my right finger,"_ he and Kagami both raised their middle fingers,

 _To how kids 'should behave'_

 _'Cause sometimes what's meant to break you_

 _Makes you brave."_ He spun around, embracing the feeling of freedom around his classmates, and saw Nino and an ever-growing crowd was dancing along. Alya looked kind of pissed for some reason. But the song was right, his father's abuse was meant to break him, but here he was, fighting back and probably ruining his own reputation. But he didn't care, he was actually happy that people would no longer see him as the perfect sunshine child.

 _"So I will not act all innocent_

 _I won't fake apologize_

 _Let's just fight and then make up_

 _Not tell these lies"_ he sent a pointed look at Lila that many people noticed,

 _"Let's call our damage even_

 _Clean the slate till it's like new_

 _It's a new life for me_

 _Where I'd rather be me_

 _I'd rather be me_

 _Than be with you."_

He hopped back on the stage, where Kitty Section was grinning like idiots, very happy to see Adrien getting such a huge crowd.

 _"I'll say, NO!"_

Everyone echoed it back to him, "NO!"

 _"I'll say, knock it off,_

 _with your notes and your rules and your games._

 _And those psycho fans who follow you_

 _I'll remember all their names,"_ he did remember the name of every single creepy stalker he had, and was still trying to decide if Marinette counted as one—he didn't know the full strength of her stalking, just that she had some…unhealthy tendencies.

 _"And when they drag you down_

 _Like they inevitably do_

 _I will not laugh along with them and_

 _approve their palace coup, 'cause that's not me"_

Most of the crowd except for a few people on the sidelines were jumping up and down cheering him on, "Adrien! Adrien! Adrien! Adrien!"

 _"I don't need their good opinions_

 _I have plenty of opinions_

 _Everybody has opinions but it doesn't make them true_

 _What's true is being me_

 _And I'd rather be me_

 _I'd rather be me than be with you."_

He hopped back down from the stage and joined Nino, and noticed how the people parted like the Red Sea for him, and he raised his middle finger again, this time directly at Nadja Chamack's camera to make sure his father saw this.

 _"So raise them high 'cause playing nice and shy is insulting my IQ!"_

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

 _"I'd Rather Be Me!"_

 _"I'd Rather Be Me"_ the people echoed back,

 _"I'd Rather Be Me than be with you!"_

The echo went on one more time, "I'd Rather Be Me!"

 _"I'd Rather Be Me_

 _I'd Rather Be Me than be with you!"_ That final line was so satisfying to get out, and Adrien grabbed the reporter's camera,

"Take that, Father. I'm done being the perfect child! I'm a dork! I have fucked up feet! I couldn't care less about piano or Chinese or any of that other shit! From now on, I. Don't. Care. Disown me, I dare you, won't make a difference!"

This time, the entire school—except Marinette and Lila—cheered.

OoOoO

Gabriel was literally unable to punish him, and that made Adrien happy. His little stunt created the "I'd rather be me" trend, with people no longer afraid to express themselves and didn't care if anybody judged them. If a famous supermodel could be himself and not care if he got disowned for it, they could believe to.

Akumas were at an all-time low.

He knew his father was pissed beyond belief, but also knew that grounding or disowning Adrien for basically ending akumatization for at least the past month would look horrible on his image. So he did what he could to make Adrien's stunt even more public to improve things and make new fashion lines.

That night, Chat Noir met Ladybug in the usual place, much happier than usual.

"Hey, Chat…" Ladybug looked at him, "I've been thinking about what you said last month. I think you're right. I don't know Adrien Agreste." Finally! She had realized! Maybe she would finally give the real him a chance! She held his hand, and butterflies were in his stomach, "Maybe you and I could…go out sometime?"

But then those butterflies in his stomach died.

Looking into her eyes, he saw that she had figured out who he was. How could she? Go from treating him like shit to suddenly asking him out, just because she knew who he was. She couldn't possibly love him! She probably thought his behavior with publicly announcing his true self was just a phase.

He recoiled like he had been burnt.

"Chat?" Then he laughed, a hollow laugh, but a laugh of humor nonetheless.

"Oh Ladybug, did you not get the hint? I'm giving you what you always wanted and moving on from you. I said it a month ago, and I will say it again." He turned away from her, "I'd rather be me than be with you." Then he left to go patrol his part of Paris, relishing that people were now appreciating Chat Noir more since he was never afraid to express himself.

He had had a chance to be with Ladybug, but he felt more free than ever having just rejected her.


End file.
